Fucking Perfect
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Él, tan inocente en el día... Sin que nadie supiera el puto perfecto que era por la noche. /One-short/ Ranting M/ Kogan /Slash / FIC PARA HAVEN HARRER!


**Este One-short es muy, muy especial ya que es para el MEJOR AUTOR DE BIG TIME RUSH EN ESPAÑOL: Haven Harrer. En verdad él es increíble, súper increíble, les recomiendo pasar por su perfil y leer sus fics. Les encantarán!**

 **Haven Harrer, en serio espero que disfrutes y te guste esto. Usé tus consejos se la otra vez XD espero sea de tu agrado :'D**

 **Espero igualmente que disfruten esto!**

 **_Fucking_Perfect_• • •**

–¿Y qué dices Kendall, irás?

–¡Por supuesto! No hay nada que lo impida, ¿irás tú?

–¡Claro! Intentaré convencer a Carlos de nuevo.

–No creo que lo logres. Tú y yo sabemos como es Carlos, prefiere ir a jugar bolos con sus primos que ir con nosotros al antro a encontrar putos que follar, ¡es un sábado por la noche!, ¡nos pasamos toda la semana en la empresa con papeleo, atendiendo gente de mal humor, levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana, quedar atascado en el tráfico por dos horas...!

–¡Eso mismo le dije yo, Kendall, pero ya sabes como es 'Los!

–Sí... Pero bueno, ¿qué se le vamos a hacer? Es Carlos, él se lo pierde.

–Tienes razón.

 _–¡Hey, chicos!_

James y yo levantamos la mirada al mismo tiempo y vimos a Logan venir con unos menús de la cafetería. Le sonreímos y él nos dio los menús, uno cada uno. –Hey.– saludé.

–¿Qué hay, Loges?– preguntó James, vi el menú buscando algo rico de desayunar.

–Nada, aquí, cansado, aburrido. Estos últimos días han llegado más personas de lo habitual.– se acercó a nosotros y nosotros a él, puso el dorso de su mano al rededor de su boca y nosotros acercamos nuestros oídos para oír mejor. –Creo que Gustavo echó algo en la masa para hornear. – susurró. Todos nos alejamos y reímos.

–Definitivamente no pediré los pastelillos de siempre...– dijo James dándole la vuelta al menú.

–Hey, Logan, ¿no te gustaría hacer algo mañana para relajarte?

–Mmm... No sé, tenía en mente visitar a mis abuelos en Texas, pero aun no tengo planes fijos, ¿qué tienes en mente, tú?

–Pues...– miré a James para ver si él le diría, pero no quitaba la vista de la página de postres. Volteé hacia Logan y vi que tenía una ceja levantada esperando a que le contara. –Acercate.– él caminó hacia mí y se puso de rodillas junto a mi silla. –James y yo siempre vamos los sábados a un tipo de "club", como un...

–Centro de strippers.– interrumpió James sin apartar la vista del libro.

–Exactamente. ¿Quieres ir?

–A-ah, pues...– sus mejillas se empezaron a poner rosadas. Se levantó y caminó a recoger los platos sucios que estaban en la mesa de al lado y luego volvió donde nosotros. –Aunque suene súper increíble la oferta, digo que no, lo siento.

–¡¿Por qué?!– preguntamos. –No me digas que jamás estado en uno.– dije.

–Sí he estado en unos, en varios de hecho, pero... Ya tengo planes y...

–Dijiste que no tenías planes fijos.

–Eh, sí, pero... Recordé que tenía algo con mis, eh, sobrinos.

–Tú no tienes hermanos.

–¡¿Sobrinos?! ¡Quise decir primos, sí, primos! ¡Tengo una cena con ellos por su... Su... Una cena con ellos, es todo!

Que raro...

–Bien.– dije no muy convencido, pero bueno.

–¿Qué van a pedir?– cambió de tema.

–Yo quiero waffles. Tú sabes como me gustan.– le giñó un ojo mientras le sonreía de medio lado y le daba el menú. –Y un café, negro sin azúcar, quiero dejar el azúcar para mantener mi figura.– dijo recostándose en la silla al tiempo que ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza haciendo una pose "sexy".

Logan levantó una ceja en ironía. –¿Y por eso pides waffles con azúcar morena, miel, helado de cuatro sabores de chocolate, caramelo, salsa de arándanos, fresas caramelizada, una...

–¡Shh! Pídelo, tráelo, sívelo y ya.– Logan rodó los ojos, sacó una papel y lapicero de su delantal y apuntó la orden.

–¿Kendall, qué quieres tú?

–Que me expliques porqué no quieres ir.

–Ya te dije que tengo asuntos.

Rodé los ojos. –Como sea.

–Hey, te prometo que el otro sábado sí voy, ¿ok?

–Ok.– extendí la mano y le di el menú. –Quiero huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

[…]

–¿Sí llevas el dinero, verdad?

–Por supuesto. A esta hora hay mucha gente ahí, hay que ir preparados para convencerlos y pasarla en grande.

–Ya rugiste, amigo.– tomé mi billetera y salimos de mi casa, subimos a su auto y nos aseguramos de que tuviéramos todo para esta noche.

James arrancó el carro y nos pusimos en marca, el viaje duró unos veinte-treinta minutos aproximadamente por el poco tráfico que había. Del lugar no se podía decir mucho y la verdad a nadie le importaba, lo mejor estaba adentro. Entramos y vimos mucha gente, algunos en el tipo de "mini-bar" que había adentro, otros intentando colarse en la casilla donde se venden los lugares para apartar a los chicos con los que follarán después del show, habían otros tipos alrededor de la "pasarela" donde los stripper hacían sus mejores pasos, movimientos y juegos para subirles la adrenalina a todos.

–Hey, Kendall, dame el dinero, iré a apartar a los chicos.– saqué la billetera de mi bolsillo trasero derecho, la abrí y saqué el dinero para dárselo. –¿Cuál quieres?

–El de siempre, el pelirrojo.

–Bien, ya vuelvo.

–Esparé tomando algo, ¿quieres algo?

–Nah, quiero mantenerme sobrio cuando esté cogiendo.

–Ok.– reí y ambos nos fuimos en direcciones opuestas. Al llegar al bar pedí la primera bebida con alcohol que se me vino a la mente.

 _–¡Y ahora con ustedes... LogieBear!_ – volteé rápidamente la mirada al chico que estaban presentando, era increíblemente sexy, tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, el que estuviera con el en la noche, si que tenía suerte. _–¡Esta noche por ser el aniversario número dieciséis del club, no les cobráremos a los clientes que quieran esta noche con uno de nuestros mejores strippers seleccionados, pero los strippers tienen que elegirlos a ustedes! ¡Es sólo por hoy!_

No le di mucha importancia al tipo que hablaba, estaba tornando toda mi atención al sexy "LogieBear" que hacía su entrada. Se veía tan perfecto, su piel pálida se veía tan deliciosa con esos calzoncillos azul medio brillante que era el mismo color que los "antifaces" que traía puestos, ¿por qué lleva esa mierda? Me refería a las dos cosas que lo apartaban de la desnudez. Lo quería ver todo, ver toda su piel desnudas... Al compás de mis movimientos cuando lo folle fuerte... El siguió con su trabajo de hacerme babear y apretar mis pantalones con sus movimientos ágiles. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música excitante, su expresión era de placer cuando se acariciaba en medio de la pasarela. Necesitaba estar dentro de él, hacerlo gemir y temblar de placer. Lo seguí viendo por un rato más, observando todo su cuerpo y lo bien que se movía en el tubo, por el rabillo del ojo vi al chico del minibar dejando mi trago sobre la barra junto a mi, saqué dinero de mi billetera, le pagué y lo tomé de un solo. Volví mi mirar al frente y vi que "LogieBear" se había bajado del escenario y empezó con su andar sexy en dirección a mí, esto será bueno...

Cuando llegó a estar a centímetros de mí, pasó sus manos por mi pecho cubierto, desabrochando los primeros botones y pasando sus dedos por mi piel expuesta, se acercó más hasta juntar su cadera con la mía, se mordió el labio inferior y me miró inocentemente, puse mis manos en su espalda y luego las bajé hasta su trasero para seguidamente apretarlo haciendo que él soltara un gemido.

–Te quiero esta noche para mí, rubio.– dijo sensualmente.

 _–¡Parece que nuestro LogieBear a encontrado a su chico para ésta noche!_ – se escuchó la voz en los parlantes del lugar. El chico puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello e hizo inclinarme para besarnos suciamente, volví a apretar su trasero y él soltó un pequeño gemido, se alejó de mí y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Te espero en la tercera puerta a la izquierda a las 12. – me giñó el ojo y luego se dio la vuelta para irse moviendo sus caderas.

[…]

–Hey, hermano. Parece que le encantaste.– dijo James. Nos habíamos sentado en un sofá donde teníamos una perfecta vista de los chicos que estaban pasando en la pasarela. Estábamos tomando unos cuantos tragos y una que otra cerveza, a pesar que James había dicho que quería "mantenerse sobre mientras cogía" se había tomando casi la misma cantidad de alcohol que yo, y eso que a mí me cuesta estar totalmente "borracho", puedo tomar más de 8 cervezas y sólo me emborracho un poco. Él... Él es medio raro, a veces aguanta y a veces no.

–Por supuesto. ¡Estoy tan ansioso! ¡Él es súper sexy!

–Heheh ya lo creo... El mío también está bueno, súper bueno.

–Ha, lo dudo, "LogieBear" es más caliente que cualquier otro, incluso aun más el pelirrojo de siempre, por cierto ¿qué pasó con él?

–Estaba enfermo, le dieron unas semanas.– James miró su reloj de bolsillo. –Me tengo que ir, el chico me espera.

–¿Tan rápido? ¿Qué hora es?

–Once y media.

–Wow, ¿tan rápido van a empezar? – reí.

–Él pasará la noche con en gran James Diamond y su amigo, ¡terminaremos a las 7 de la mañana!

–Exagerado.

James rió y luego se levantó. –Como sea, me tengo que ir, toma un taxi si terminan primero, no creo que me vaya tan temprano.– rodé los ojos y le di un nalgada.

–¡Ya largate!–

Río y sacó un rollo de dinero de su bolsillo. –Era para los chicos, pero como a ambos nos "escogieron" no se gastó más. Ten, no tomes más, es suficiente por ahora.

Agarré el dinero y lo guardé en mi bolsillo trasero. –Por favor, yo sé perfectamente cuando he tomado mucho, no necesito tus regaños.

–Como sea.– dijo secamente y caminó en dirección a los cuartos del club.

Y entonces... Me quede aburrido ahí sentado por unos 5 minutos, no sabía que hacer, veía a los otros chicos que estaban en la pasarela, en ese momento estaban unos chicos jugando a "seducirse" y bueno, sí la verdad era excitante todo eso, pero ninguno se comparaba con lo que me hizo sentir el chico ese "LogieBear". Tal vez pueda ir donde el chico de esta noche y empezado de una vez o algo así.

Me levanté y empecé mi recorrido en medio de la multitud para llegar a las puertas donde estaban ubicados todos los cuartos.

–Hey, espera, amigo.– un tipo de seguridad que estaba en la puerta puso su brazo en medio del camino para evitar que pasara. –¿Tienes algún ticket que confirme que pagaste por alguien?

–Calma, John. Es el chico de LogieBear. – dijo el otro de seguridad. El tal "John" apartó su brazo de la pasada. –Pasa, rubio.– inclinó/movió su cabeza en modo de avance, asentí y entré.

Había un gran pasillo a lo largo con varias puertas azules, en cada puerta había un rótulo con el nombre del stripper, caminé hacia la puerta número tres, (al frente de mí estaba una puerta amarilla que en el rótulo decía "baños"), estaba casi al final, vi que decía " **LogieBear** ". Toqué unas dos veces y luego escuché un "pase", al entrar vi algo que me tomó por sorpresa: estaba LogieBear sobre la cama, sentado apoyando la espalda en la pared, estaba desnudo (a excepción del antifaz que aún tenía, ¿por qué diablos no se lo quita?) estaba acariciando lentamente su dura polla. Sonreí pícaramente y caminé.

–Llegas temprano, rubio.– dijo sin dejar de detener sus acciones.

–Y parece que a buena hora también.

–¿Hablas de esto?– señaló su pene erecto. –Antes de que llegaras estaba estaba con un chico... No sé si era su primera vez aquí o yo fui demasiado "caliente", pero cuando lo estábamos haciendo, en menos de 10 minutos ya se había corriendo, se vistió y se fue y me dejó así. – me acerqué y me senté en el borde de la cama admirando su desnudez. –¿Puedes creerlo?– levanté la vista y estaba haciendo un puchero.

–Al vez era sólo un nene.

–¿Tú me dejarías así... Solo y con una erección? – siguió haciendo puchero mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su muñeca.

–Jamás.– me mordí el labio. –Te vez tan jodidamente caliente.

Sonrió de forma seductora. –¿Me ayudarías con esto?– no respondí, sólo me acerqué aun más y lo besé, él respondió igual y empezamos a jugar, quité la mano de su polla y lo agarré de la cintura, él se abalanzó sobre mí haciendo que cayera sobre mi espalda en la cama, se subió en mí y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa a la vez que yo tocaba su trasero, acerqué una mano a su entrada y empecé a meter la punta de mi dedo, él gimió y se levantó cuando estuve a punto de meter mi dedo, se sentó en la cama junto a mí y pasó una mano sobre mi pecho desnudo mientras que con la otra se ayudaba a apoyarse.

–Todavía no, sexy rubio. Tengo muchos planes para nosotros esta noche.– empezó a bajar su mano a mi "camino feliz" y aun más hasta llegar a frotar su palma con mi creciente erección.

Gemí. –Quitamelos.- levanté mi cadera y él levantó su mano para llevarla junto a la otra y quitarme el botón y bajarme el zipper.

–De pie.– levanté una ceja en confusión, pero no le di tantas vueltas al asunto. Me levanté y él también se levantó y se puso en rodillas frente a mí, agarró los bordes del pantalón los jaló hacia abajo, pateé el material que estaba en mis tobillos y los saqué de mí para seguidamente sentir las manos del stripper a los lados de mi cadera y su boca pegada a mí bulto lamiéndolo y chupándolo sobre mis bóxers negros los cuales se estaban mojando de líquido pre seminal.

–Ah...– él se alejó un poco y mordió el elástico de la parte de arriba de mis bóxers para quitarlos, cuando estuvieron en mis tobillos, los pateé hacia abajo y tuvieron el mismo final que mis pantalones, me quité la camisa y la tiré a un lado, sentí sus manos envolver mi miembro, no pude evitar jadear, él es increíblemente sexy y caliente. Sentí un aliento cálido sobre mi polla, miré hacia abajo y vi que se estaba acercando a mi pene, en segundos lo sentí chuparlo. Puse mis manos en su cabello jalando unos mechones cuando chupaba duramente la punto, lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a sentir mi respiración cada vez más pesada. Me sentía tan bien, es mucho mejor éste chico que el pelirrojo que siempre buscaba, bajé la mirada y lo vi muy complacido conmigo, jalé un poco su pelo para molestarlo un rato, hice que él soltara unas quejas. Cuando, aparentemente, había lamido todo el pre semen que estaba en la punto, empezó a meter todo en su boca a la vez que levantó la vista para mirarme, nuestras miradas se toparon y él hizo todo lo posible para reventarme los huevos con su jodida expresión inocente. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y empujé hacia adelante su cabeza con mis manos para que entrara más en él.

–Joder– sentí sus dientes rasgar levemente la parte de abajo de mi polla, se sentía tan bien... Vi que se alejó un poco y se la sacó. –¿Qué mierda...?

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, me agarró el pene y empezó a ir lento. –¿Cómo te llamas?– preguntó.

Bajé la mirada y lo encaré. –El nombre no importa, dulzura.

–¿Entonces que se supone que grite cuando me folles?

Me quedé un minuto en silencio. –¿Qué tal tú? ¿Tú nombre?– pregunté esperando que me dijera como diablos que llamaba.

–LogieBear.

–Ese no es tu nombre.

–Es todo lo que sabrás de mí esta noche.

–Entonces... ¿Por qué LogieBear? ¿Qué significa?

–Poco te falta para ser un auténtico gato, rubio. La curiosidad te matará. – reí. Quitó su mano de mí haciendo que gimiera levemente en pretexto, se levantó parándose frente a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros y se pegó a mi cuerpo, coloqué mis manos a los lados su cadera. –Lo descubrirás más adelante.

Acerqué mis labios a su cuello y empecé a besarlo desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta sus hombros. –Dime, sé un niño bueno.– bajé mis manos y apreté su trasero.

–A-ah... Ya te dije que lo descubrirás más adelante. No quiero ser un niño bueno, quiero ser malo.– jadeó cuando mordí su cuello, lamí y chupé fuertemente hasta dejar una marca morada.

–A los niños malos hay que castigarlos.

–Castigame, entonces. He sido muy malo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tenía contra la pared, besándolo salvajemente, con mis manos recorriendo sus muslos y las de él jalando mi cabello. Me separé y bajé hacia su cuello, mordiendo y chupando el lugar donde estaba morado haciéndolo gemir y temblar de placer. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y él entendió el porqué, de un salto enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura mientras yo lo sujetaba de su trasero. Ambos gemimos al sentir nuestras erecciones rozarse. Me separé de su cuello para admirar todo su cuerpo desnudo, me encantaba todo de él: sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos jadeando, su chupete en su cuello, su pálida piel, sus abdómenes medio marcados, su polla agitándose levemente, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, Dios,... ¡Su trasero!

–Rubio...

Levanté la mirada para verlo a la cara. –¿Qué?– tenía la cabeza recostada a la pared con los ojos abiertos y sus labios igual. Agarré nuestros miembros y empecé a rozarlos entre ellos.

–Ah, mierda. Quiero que me folles duro...

Llevé mi boca a la suya y nos besamos juntando nuestras lenguas en él. –Y lo haré.– decía y lo volvía a besar. –Pero tengo algunas cosas en mente.– lo bajé lentamente y él me miró confundido. –Quiero probar algo antes.

Lo sujete de las muñecas por arriba de la cabeza (bueno a los lados de él) bajé a besar y lamer su pecho, me acerqué a una tetilla y la lamí, le solté unos cuantos gemidos cuando lo mordí, fui a la otra y la chupé fuertemente hasta dejarla erecta, la respiración suya se volvía cada vez más pesada y se escapaban más constantemente gemidos de su garganta. Solté sus muñecas e inmediatamente las llevó a mi pelo para jalar unos mechones, llevé mi boca a la parte arriba de su pecho para empezar a chupar, lamer y morder hasta dejar una notoria marca morada, desde ahí, bajé y dejé un chupete en cada cierto lugar: en su abdomen debajo de las costillas, en el hueso de la cadera y bajando del ombligo (en el cual metí mi lengua haciendo que jadeara fuerte), llegué a su pene y enseguida levanté la mirada hacia LogieBear, él cual me veía con unos grandes ojos negros de deseo, sonreí pícaramente antes de meter la punta en mi boca para lamer el líquido pre seminal que bajaba de ahí lenta y tentadoramente, soltó un muy fuerte y audible gemido a la vez que jalaba mis pelo, cuando ya me había encargado de todo, subí y lo besé para que él también pudiera saborearse un poco. Lo tomé de la cintura nos separamos, me soltó y lo volteé dejándolo frente a la pared, me arodillé detrás y abrí sus mejillas traseras para quedarme un momento viendo su hoyo.

–Oh, mierda. Hazlo si lo vas a hacer. Maldita sea.

–Parece que alguien está impaciente.– reí por lo bajo.

–Mierda, ¡sí!

Reí otra vez y al fin hice lo quería, di una gran lamida a su entrada haciéndolo gemir muy alto, sonreí y volví de nuevo a hacerlo, después metí mi lengua en su agujero y empecé a hacerlo gemir y gemir, soltó un grito cuando mi lengua atravesó el anillo de músculos. Siguió gimiendo mientras empujaba hacia atrás para embestirlo más. Luego de un tiempo saqué mi lengua y me levanté, me acerqué a su cuerpo y presioné mi miembro con su entrada.

–¿Estás listo?– gruñé en el hueco de su cuello.

–E-espera... Sobre la mesa hay lubricante.– dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

–¿Es necesario?– ajusté un poco más mi agarré en su cintura.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió mi polla apretar más en su entrada. –S-sí...

–Bien.– le alejé rápidamente de él haciendo que soltara un gemido en forma de queja. Caminé hacia la mesa y arriba de ella estaba un tubo de lubricante, lo agarré, abrí y unté una ración considerable en mi mano la cual pasé por mí pene para lubricarlo, caminé hacia el chico otra vez y me acerqué para juntar nuestros cuerpos y sentirlo sacudirse levemente cuando agarré la base de mi polla y

alineé la punta con su entrada. Me acerqué a su cuello para besar su hombro y lamer su marca morada a la vez que presioné para hundir más de mí en él. –¿Estás listo?

–¡S-sí!

Agarré su cintura y empecé a entrar lentamente, pero luego él empujó hacia atrás haciendo que se enterrara más de mí en él, soltó un gemido y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás para posteriormente dejar sobre mi hombro, empezó a jadear mientras yo seguía entrando en él, cuando al final estuve adentro esperé un momento y entonces él movió su trasero dándome la señal de empezar. Me alejé de su entrada hasta que sólo la punta estuviera adentro y después volví a entrar sintiendo jadear a LogieBear y soltando yo mismo un gemido de placer al sentir sus paredes alrededor de mi longitud.

–Oh, más. – lo sujeté con más fuerza y empecé a entrar cada vez más rápido, escuchando cada gemido y grito de él. Puso sus manos arriba de la cabeza contra la pared para mantenerse en pie mientras lo follaban fuertemente. Sonido de pieles sonando como bofetadas reinaba en toda la habitación al igual que nuestros gemidos. Me acomodé en una mejor posición y volví a entrar en él con la misma o aun más velocidad que antes, me sentía en el paraíso escuchándolo gritar cuando golpeaba su punto dulce haciéndolo empujar su cabeza hacia atrás contra mi hombro y verlo que salía una línea de saliva de su boca. –¡K-kendall! ¡Oh, sí!–

Bajé un poco la velocidad de mis embestidas. –¿C-cómo me llamaste?

–K-kendall...– jadeó. –¿Por que vas tan lento?

–¿Cómo sabias que me llamaba así? – comencé a aumentar la velocidad como antes. Me acerqué a su cuello y lo mordí haciendo gemir a la vez que empujaba hacia atrás su cadera al mismo tiempo que mis embestidas.

–A-adiviné. Tienes cara de "Kendall", ¡Ah!– mordí su marca con fuerza al tiempo que volvía a embestirlo duramente, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ver estrellas a mi alrededor.

Vi como mi fuerza hizo que diera unos pasos hacia adelante, bajó una mano a su polla y empezó masturbarse rápidamente, solté una mano que estaba sobre su cintura y la llevé a su polla para apartar su mano y reemplazarla con la mía, jalándolo y yendo más rápido al igual que mis embestidas. Escuchando sus gritos de placer cada vez que tocaba su próstata, me hacía sentir tan excitado.

–Ah, Kendall... Aun no me q-quiero correr. – empezó a embestir mi puño alrededor de su pene, pasé mi pulgar sobre la cabeza para quitar el líquido que salía de él.

–Ni yo... Quiero seguir haciéndote gemir y gritar de placer y dolor... Cada vez que te coja...– Sentí que se empezaba sacudir, estaba a punto de venirse, solté su pene y salí escuchando un quejido de su boca. –Vamos a la cama.– susurré.

Pasó frente a mí en dirección a su cama, no me perdí la oportunidad de darle una nalgada haciendo que se volteara y me mirara mordiéndose el labio, eso fue suficiente para mí y mi polla, lo agarré de la cintura y lo lancé en la cama cayendo en ella y apoyándose sobre sus codos, me abalancé encima de él y lo besé, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior haciéndolo estremecer, me acomodé mejor, bajé una de mis manos a la base de mi polla para buscar y alinearme con su entrada mientras la otra pellizcaba su pezón derecho. Él, en un momento me había tomando de los hombros y me volteó quedando yo abajo de él.

–Tranquilo, rubio. En mi cama mando yo.– sonrió mientras frotaba su entrada con mi miembro, soltando gemidos y rasguñando mi pecho con sus uñas.

–Hoy no.– lo tomé esta vez de sus hombros y lo volteé, lo hice ponerse de cuatro y no perdí tiempo, empecé a presionar la cabeza con su agujero, entré gimiendo a la sensación de calidez, lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y ajusté mi agarré de manos sobre sus hombros.

–¿Listo?– sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, empecé a sacarlo de él.

–S-solo... ¡Ya! ¡Duro!

Solté una risilla y empecé a embestirlo tan fuerte como antes, amaba el sonido de pieles chocando entre nosotros, me excitaba en exceso y sus gemidos, jadeos y gritos cada vez que golpeaba ese punto que le encantaba... Mmm… Lo hice levantarse quedando de rodillas igual que yo, sin dejar de follarlo, agarré su pene con una mano y lo jalé rápidamente mientras que la otra vageaba por su abdomen. Me incliné al hueco de su cuello y lo mordí.

–¡Mi-ah-mierda, Kendall! ¡Joder, eres tan grande y... Oh, amo tu pene.

–No importa... Cuantas veces que folle esta noche... Te aseguro que al final... Estarás así de estrecho... Siempre...

–No... No quiero venirme aún... Q-quiero montarte primero...

Volví a salir y me acosté en la cama con las manos bajo mi cabeza, viendo al chico sexy. Gateó sonriendo de medio lado hasta donde mí, se sentó sobre mí y acercó su cara a mi cuello ronroneando y mando besos sobre mi piel. Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo para alcanzar la mesa junto a la cama, abrió la gaveta y sacó unas cuerdas, volvió a su posición y sacó mis manos de abajo de mi cabeza y amarró cada una de mis muñecas con cada cuerda en los "palos/tubos" que estaban en la cabecera de la cama en la parte de "abajo" por las almohadas (1). Cuando terminó, intenté mover mis manos, pero me dolía.

–¿Qué mierda...?

–Shh...– besó mis labios y luego se acomodó en mi regazo. –Solo disfruta.

Pasó sus manos desde detrás de su cuello hasta sus caderas, acariciándose cada parte de su cremosa piel, soltando un gemido cuando rozó sus dedos con su polla, la cual descansaba ligeramente sobre su vientre, mordió su labio inferior mientras seguía recorrido su piel, subió sus dedos a sus telillas y las acarició y pellizcó gimiendo en el proceso, sentía que mi polla dolía cada vez más mientras lo seguía viendo. Bajó y tomó mi miembro masturbándome suavemente, demasiado para mi gusto. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y bajó la cabeza para quedar frente a mi polla, sopló y se agitó al sentir su aliento caliente, bajó más y la metió en su boca, pasando su lengua por toda la longitud, chupando duramente la punta, haciéndome gemir no sólo de placer sino también de cólera por no poder pasar mis manos por su pelo cuando hacía eso.

–¡Maldita sea, quitame esto!– grité, esta mierda me estaba irritando, estúpidas cuerdas.

Me ignoró y siguió, recorrió toda mi polla, arriba y abajo, lento y rápido, se la sacó haciendo un sonido de "pop". Besó mis bolas y luego volvió a sentarse sobre mi regazo. –¿Estás listo para mí, cariño?– preguntó inclinándose para soltarme, ¡aleluya!

Apenas me soltó, puse mis manos sobre su cintura y me incliné para besarlo, agarró mi base y la alineó con su entrada para seguidamente ir bajando, enterrándome en él, jadeé al sentir otra vez sus paredes contraerse con mi invasión. Lamí su labio pidiendo acceso el cual recibí sin queja alguna, metí mi lengua dentro de su boca y una lucha, la cual yo gané, comenzó. Rodó su trasero contra mí con mi pene adentro de él. Empezó con un movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos al sentir rozar mi punta con su punto dulce. Apreté mi agarré de sus caderas y levanté las piernas para penetrarlo, gimió y se levantó sobre mí dejando sólo la punta dentro de él para seguidamente bajar y gritar cuando su próstata fue tocada brutalmente, se volvió a levantar y repetir sus acciones una y otra vez, gimiendo los dos, me acerqué a su pecho y chupé en medio de sus pectorales dejando una marca morada gracias al uso de mis dientes y labios.

Al paso de unos minutos sus saltos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, podía verlo cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca de placer y dolor, unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuerpo haciéndolo lucir más sexy de lo que ya era y se veía, su polla saltaba entre él y yo con un brillo sobre su rosado glande. Tomé su pene y empecé a masturbarlo rápidamente mientras levantaba la cadera para ayudarlo a follarse más rápido, puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y me metió las uñas. Seguí cogiéndolo cada momento más rápido, me sentía al final, sentía esa cosa abajo del estómago ve iba a correr ya, aumenté más el movimiento de mi mano sobre él.

–K-ken... dall... Ah, me corro.

–¡Vamos! ¡Correte para mí, dulzura!

Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un muy alto gemido, seguía saltando sobre mí mientras líneas de semen salían de su polla manchando mi mano y nuestros abdómenes. Sentir las paredes apretar más que antes alrededor de mi miembro hizo que también me corriera con un gemido saliendo de mi garganta, llenar el interior de LogieBear con toda mi semilla fue la mejor sensación de todas en la noche.

Cayó sobre mi pecho respirando fuertemente, pasé mis brazos por su espalda y nos quedamos así un momento hasta que nuestras respiraciones era ya normales; se levantó de mí y se sacó mi, ahora, flácido miembro de su interior, gimiendo cuando estuvo completamente fuera de mí. Se acostó a un lado de mí y pasó su mano por mi torso.

–Será mejor que te vayas, rubio.

Incliné la cabeza y lo besé, bajé mis labios a su chupete y besé un par de veces en la piel mallugada y mirada. –Tendrás esa marca para recordarme por un buen rato.

–Mmm...– gimió cuando mordí. Me alejé y me senté en la cama para buscar mi ropa. –¿Vendrás a visitarme? – dijo acostado, con su cabeza en mano la cual estaba apoyándose en el codo.

–Vendré, por supuesto que sí; a visitar y tal vez a algo más.

Sonrió de medio lado. –Les diré que te hagan un descuento por ser mi preferido.

–¿La próxima te quitarás la venda de los ojos?

–No lo creo. Lo misterioso excita.

–Y mucho.

[…]

–¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí aun? Van a ser las tres de la mañana.– había vuelto al lugar donde estaba la barra para pedir un trago cuando encontré a James bebiendo y coqueteando con el chico que atendía.

–Quise quedarme un rato.

–Te olvidaste de que yo tenía tus llaves, ¿verdad?– reí, idiota.

–Sí...

–¿A qué hora terminaron?

Se quedó un momento en silencio mirando su vaso. –Doce.

No pude evitar soltarme a reír. –¡El gran James Diamond! ¡Empezó a las once y media y terminó a las doce! ¡Increíble!

–Callate...

[…]

 **Lunes**

 **6:32 am**

 _–¡Hey, chicos!–_ saludó Logan caminando hacia nuestra mesa.

–¡Hey!

–¿Qué hay, Loges?

–Nada. ¿De qué tiene hambre hoy? Acaba de llegar el camión con las cosas así que todo está fresco.

–Genial, eh...– James miró a Logan un momento. –¡Quiero unos waffles! Lo siempre.

Logan y yo reímos. –La mejor dieta del mundo,– se volteó hacia mí. –¿Tú?

Miré a Logan un momento pensando en que desayudar, cuando... Noté algo extraño en él. –¿Es maquillaje eso de tu cuello?

Él rápidamente puso su mano en el lugar donde señalé con mi dedo índice. –¿Q-qué?– cuando apartó la mano, se llevó un poco de maquillaje.

–Es un moretón. – dije.

–Oh, sí. Ya recordé, eh... estaba jugando hockey este fin de semana con Carlos y...

–Dijiste que irías a Texas este fin de semana, por eso no podías ir con nosotros el sábado allá.

–E-eh... Yo... ¡Sí! Lo del partido con Carlos fue ayer y...

–¿Saben?– llamó la atención James. –Parece más un chupete que un moretón.

Las palabras de James eran ciertas, tenía mucha razón.

Las mejillas de Logan se tornaron rosadas y luego rojas. –Iré por sus cosas, te traeré lo mismo de siempre. – dijo antes de irse corriendo a la cocina.

Un pensamiento, un idea, una leve sospecha sobre que... sobre que Logan tal vez, TAL VEZ, pudiera ser el chico con la venda que tuve sexo el sábado... No lo creo... Sería imposible...

–¿Qué tienes, Ken?

–Amigo, creo que aun sigo ebrio.

[…]

 **POV NORMAL**

Logan entró a la cocina y le dijo la orden a Gustavo para luego ir corriendo hacia la bodega, al estar adentro, sacó su celular y llamó a la única persona que le podría ayudar.

 _–¿Aló?_

–¡Carlos!

– _Me despertaste_.– soltó un bostezo. _–¿Qué pasó?_

–Ken-kendall casi me descubre. Creo que está sospechando lo del sábado.

 _–¡¿Qué?; ¡Todavía te dije que NO FUERAS A TRABAJAR!_

–Lo sé, pero... Gustavo me iba a matar sino llegaba, además, jamás pensé que lo descubriría.

– _Ay, Dios, Logan... ¿Qué harás ahora?_

–Fungir, como siempre.

 _–Te gustó, ¿no?_

–¡Sí! ¡Si tan solo supieras...! ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo es James?

 _–Un asco. Se vino rápido._

–Necesita tú ayuda. ¡Ayudalo!

Ambos rieron.

 _–¡Logan!–_ se oyó el grito de Gustavo al otro lado de la puerta. –¡No te pago por hablar con las lechugas! ¡A trabajar!

–Me tengo que ir.

 _–¡Adiós!_

Salió de la bodega y volvió con lo suyo.

 **Él, tan inocente en el día... Sin que nadie supiera el puto perfecto que era por la noche...**

Fin.

 **_Fucking_Perfect_• • •**

 **(1): en verdad espero me hayan entendido XD**

 **Haven Harrer en serio espero te haya gustado :'D dime como estuvo. Mira que tú eres mi ídolo! XD /-\**

 **Gracias por leer! ;3**

 **—Scar:3**


End file.
